Terese and the Digimon
by hmcvirgo92
Summary: Based on Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Yamato Ishida has been turned into a beast, but will a certain Magic School Bus character be able to break the spell?
1. Prologue

Terese and the Digimon:

based on the Disney movie, "Beauty and the Beast"

Prologue:

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there lived a young digidestined named Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Although he had everything his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind to others.

Then one day, an old woman came to Matt's door to ask for shelter in exchange for an enchanted rose. Disgusted the the old woman's looks, Matt turned her away. The woman warned Matt not to be deceived by looks, but Matt still turned her away. Then the woman's ugliness vanished and was replaced by Queen Grimhilde (of Snow White fame). Matt realized who he just talked to and tried to apologize, but the Queen said it was too late, and that he had no good in his heart.

As punishment, the queen turned Matt into a hideous Digimon. The rose she offered really was an enchanted rose, which would bloom until Matt's next birthday. If he could fall in love with someone by the time the rose lost its last pedal, he would be human again. If not, he will remain a digimon for all eternity.

Ashamed of his ugly appearance, Matt hid himself in his castle. The only way he could look into the outside world was through the aid of a magic digivice. Weeks have passed, and Matt still couldn't find true love. He began to feel pessimistic, for who would learn to love a digimon? 


	2. Chapter One

In a nearby town, there lay a house where a girl lived with her uncle and aunt, and a lot of dalmatians. The aformentioned girl came out of the house carrying a book with her. She was about eight years old with chocolate colored hair that curled at the end. She wore a yellow shirt, a red jumper, brown shoes, a gold hairband and yellow knee socks that came up to her knees. She was none other than Phoebe Terese. She is planning to return a book she borrowed from a book store in the village. As she does so, she begins to sing.

Phoebe:** Little town, it's a quiet village Every day, like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say...**

As Phoebe goes into the village, various people cry "Hello!" to her. She sees a mammoth carrying a tray. The mammoth is named Manny.

Phoebe: **There goes the baker with his tray like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Ev'ry morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town...**

"Good morning, Phoebe!" Manny greeted Phoebe.  
>"Good morning, Manny," replied Phoebe happily.<br>"What are you up to today?"  
>"I'm going to the bookshop. I just finished a great story about a beanstalk, and and ogre and..."<br>"That's cute," said Manny who was obviously not paying attention. He yells, "Hey, Ellie! We need the bread right here! Chop, Chop!"  
>Phoebe shrugs and continues on her way. As she continued on her journey, she passed the PowerPuff Girls.<p>

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup:** Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?**

Muffy Crosswire: **Never part of any crowd**

Binky Barnes: **Cause her head's up on some cloud**

Townsfolk:** No denying she's a funny girl that Phoebe.**

Phoebe jumps onto the back of a truck being driven by Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: **Hello!**

Helga Pataki: **Good day!**

Donkey Kong: **How is your family?**

Melissa Raccoon is standing in front of Kermit the Frog's shop.

Melissa: **Hello!**

Kermit: Good day!

Melissa: **How is your wife?**

Seeing what her frog is doing, Miss Piggy whacks him on the head.

Padme Amidala: **I need six eggs!**

Squidward Tentacles: **That's too expensive!**

Phoebe: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

The truck passed the bookshop and Phoebe jumped off. She entered the book shop where a elderly mutant rat named Splinter is working. He turns and smiles upon seeing Phoebe come in.

"Why Hello, Phoebe," said Splinter. Phoebe replied with, "Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." "Are you finished already?" asked Splinter as he put the book back on the shelf. "I couldn't put it down," replied Phoebe. "Do you have anything new?" "No, not since yesterday," replied Splinter. Phoebe browsed through the bookshelf as she says, "That's alright. I'll borrow... this one." She handed a book to Splinter. He looks at it and is surprised. "That one? But you've read it before!" said Splinter as he chuckled. "It's my favorite," said Phoebe. "There's far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise..." Splinter laughed and said, "If you like it all that much, it's all yours." "But Splinter!" cried Phoebe in astonishment. Splinter never let anyone borrow a book indefinitely before. "I insist," said Splinter. Phoebe graciously replied with, "Well thank you! Thank you very much!"

As Phoebe left Franklin the turtle and his friends, Bear and Fox began to sing as they watch her leave.

Franklin, Bear, and Fox:** Look there she goes That girl is so peculiar!**  
><strong>I wonder if she's feeling well!<strong>

Winx Club: **With a dreamy far-off look!**

The Biker Mice From Mars: **And her nose stuck in a book!**

Townspeople: **What a puzzle to the rest of us is Phoebe!**

Phoebe goes to sit down next to a fountain, where a flock of Mareep were grazing nearby and listening as she sings.

Phoebe: **Oh! Isn't this amazing!**  
><strong>It's my favorite part because, you'll see!<strong>  
><strong>Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!<strong>

A pok mon trainer called the Mareep to follow him, and the Mareep leave to follow their master. As Phoebe got up and walked past a hat shop, Brother and Sister Bear began to sing.

Sister:**Now it's no wonder that her name means 'shining beauty'**  
><strong>Her looks have got no parallel!<strong>

Brother:** But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very different from the rest of us...**

Townsfolk: **She's nothing like the rest of us Yes different from the rest of us is Phoebe.**

Some ducks fly above. Suddenly, a blast came out of nowhere and hit one of the ducks, sending it to the ground. A green creature that looked like a cross between a boy and a rat came into the street and dried to catch the duck. He didn't quite catch the duck because it fell next to him. The rat mutant quickly put the duck into a bag and ran up to the person who shot the laser. It is a tubby boy who wore a blue shirt, orange pants, glasses, and donned purple phantom clothes. He was no other than Earl P Sidebottom, AKA The Phantom of Flying Rhino Junior High.  
>"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Phanthom!" cried the rat, "You're the coolest guy in the whole world!"<br>"I know," replied Earl.  
>"No creature could beat you and I bet a girl won't either!"<br>Earl chuckles and says, "It's true, Ratticus. I have my sight on that one.." as he pointed to Phoebe, who happened to walk by. Ratticus looked surprised and said, "Who? The Englishman's niece?"  
>"That's right. The lucky one I want to marry!"<br>"But..."  
>"She's the most beautiful girl in town."<br>"Yeah, but..."  
>"And that makes her the best! And I always get the best."<br>"Right," said Ratticus. Earl then begins to sing

Earl**:Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Phoebe.**

As he finished singing, he realized that Phoebe just walked by and he goes to try and speak to her. He unknowingly passes by the Ashleys.

The Ashleys:**Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy Earl P Sidebottom, oh he's so cute Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**

However, Earl has a hard time trying to get past the busy townspeople as he tries to reach Phoebe.

Phoebe: **There must be more than this provincial life!**

Earl: **Just watch I'm going to make Phoebe my wife!**

All Townspeople: **Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special A most peculiar mademoiselle It's a pity and a sin She doesn't quite fit in!**

Men: **But she really is a funny girl**

Women: **A beauty but a funny girl**

All: **She really is a funny girl! That Phoebe!**

Phoebe looked up from her book and turned to look at the townspeople, who had resumed their usual business. Earl finally approached her. "Hello, Phoebe," said Earl.  
>"Hi, Earl," said Phoebe in a somewhat uninterested tone. Earl took Phoebe's book away from her. Phoebe asked, "Can I please have my book back?"<br>"How can you read a book that has no pictures?" asked Earl. Phoebe said, "At my old school, people used their imagination while reading."  
>Earl shook his head and said, "I think you best to get out of those books and keep your mind on something more important, like me." And with that, he tossed Phoebe's book onto the ground, and it landed into a puddle.<br>The Ashleys, who have happened to be listening sighed of happiness.  
>"You?" asked Phoebe in disbelief as she picks up her book and cleans it off.<br>"I mean in this town it's taboo for a female to read too much. She will get ideas and start to think," said Earl. Phoebe replied with, "Earl, you are so primeval."  
>"Thank you," replied Earl. He then asked, "How about we head over to the tavern and I will show you my trophies."<br>"Maybe some other time," replied Phoebe.  
>"What is with her?" Ashley A said with a frown.<br>"She's crazy to refuse a hunk like Earl." agreed Ashley B.  
>"He's gorgeous." Ashley Q sighs as she smiles lovingly at Earl.<br>Phoebe walked away from Earl and said, "I can't right now, Earl! I got to go home and helped my uncle Roger."  
>Ratticus then catches up with Earl and says, "Ha! That crazy worthless Englishman? He's going need more than you to get where he's going!" Earl and Ratticus begin to laugh.<br>"Don't talk about my uncle that way!" snapped Phoebe.  
>Earl then stopped laughing and yelled at Ratticus saying, "Yeah, don't talk about her uncle that way!"<br>Phoebe said, "My uncle's not crazy. In fact, he's a genius!"  
>Suddenly, an explosion is seen over at Phoebe's house. Phoebe rushes home while Earl and Ratticus resume laughing.<p>

When Phoebe got home, she rushed down to the basement, which was filled with smoke. "Roger?" she asked, covering her mouth to prevent herself from inhaling the smoke. When the smoke cleared, a man came out of the wreckage. He has slicked blond hair, and he wore a white t-shirt with a brown vest over it, black pants, and shoes that matched his pants. The man is Roger Radcliffe, Phoebe's uncle.  
>"How did this happen?" Roger asked in disbelief.<br>"Are you okay?" asked Phoebe as she came over to Roger.  
>"Yes, but I'm giving up on this hunk of junk!" said Roger as .e goes over to a device nearby and kicks it.<br>"You always say that," said Phoebe.  
>"Roger honey, are you okay? I heard an explosion," said a voice from upstairs. A woman rushed down into the basement. The woman has auburn hair tied into a bun and she wore a blue shirt, and a navy colored skirt with matching pumps. Her name is Anita Radcliffe, Roger's wife and Phoebe's aunt. "Uncle Roger has another problem with his new invention." Phoebe explained.<br>"I mean it, this time," snapped Roger, "I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work."  
>"Yes you will," said Anita, "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."<br>"Ha!" said Roger as he crossed his arms in frustration.  
>"...and become a world famous inventor!" added Phoebe.<br>"Do you really think so?" asked Roger, getting his spirits lifted up again.  
>"We always have," said Anita.<br>Roger felt confident again and said, "Okay then! Let's get this thing fixed!" He slid under the machine. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there please," said Roger. "So Phoebe, how was your day in town today?" asked Anita.  
>"I got a new book," replied Phoebe. Phoebe then asked, "Roger, Anita? Do you think I'm odd?"<br>"You? Odd?" asked Roger, sliding from underneath the machine, "Where would you get an idea like that?"  
>Phoebe said, "I'm not sure exactly. Maybe I just heard a rumor. There isn't really anyone that I can talk to."<br>"There's Earl P Sidebottom. He's pretty smart," said Anita.  
>Phoebe said, "Yeah, your right. But he's also rude and conceited. He's just not my type."<br>Roger said, "Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." He comes out from under the machine and he said, "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. " Phoebe and Anita watch as Roger pulls a lever. Soon the machine begins to chop wood like how it was designed to do.  
>"Hey, Roger! It works!" cried Anita.<br>"It does?" asked Roger. He watches and he cheers, "It does! It really does!"  
>"You did it Roger!" cheered Phoebe and she hugs her uncle.<br>"Come on Anita! Call the dogs, we're going to the fair! Phoebe, ask your teacher, Ms Frizzle to give us transportation!" said Roger. Suddenly, a log hit him on the head, knocking him out.

Later, Phoebe waves goodbye to Roger and Anita as they leave their home with Pongo and Perdita while Ms Frizzle drove them off to the fair. The invention was tied to the bus's rear bumper.

"Bye, guys! Good luck!" cheered Phoebe as she waves.  
>"Bye, Phoebe! Take of things while we're gone!" said Roger waving back. Soon Roger, Anita, the dogs, and the bus drove out of sight with the machine.<p> 


	3. Chapter Two

Now Roger might be a great inventor, but he's not a very good navigator when it comes to where he wants to go. This was proven when he, Anita, Ms Frizzle, Liz, Pongo, and Perdita all find themselves lost in a forest.  
>"We should be there by now," said Roger as he looks at an out-of-date map.<br>Ms Frizzle stops the bus. The group are at a fork in the road.  
>"Which way will you be going?" asked The Friz.<br>Anita looked at the map. "Please turn left, Valerie," she replied.  
>Liz looked over and saw that the road Anita was referring to looks ominous, hostile, and foggy. Liz then tries to drive the bus to the left side, which looked more friendly and promising.<br>"Aw, C'mon, Liz. Where's your sense of adventure?" asked Ms Frizzle. Pongo then said to Liz, "Besides, we'll be there in no time."  
>The bus continued to drive down the right hand path with the invention still attached to it. Everyone felt nervous by this time. Perdita thought she saw a shadow of a monster running through the forest. The bus stopped when it heard a howl.<br>"Oh Pongo, that howl doesn't sound to friendly," cried Perdita.  
>"This can't be right! Valerie, where have you taken us?" asked a scared Roger.<br>"But Roger, you were the one who...  
>"Nevermind, please turn the bus around."<br>Ms Frizzle shifts the bus into reverse, but she accidently hits a tree doing so. A bunch of Haunter flew out of the tree freaking everybody out. Liz took control of the bus and drove in full speed to avoid being caught by the Haunter. Ms Frizzle then turned the bus into an Indy-style race car and took over the controls. The bus/Indy car hit a bump, and Roger and Anita both fell off of the bus. The Radcliffes watched as the bus with everyone else drove off out of sight.

"Great," moaned Roger.  
>"What next?" asked Anita.<br>"Uh, Anita... you spoke to soon," said Roger as he pointed at something.  
>He was pointing at a group of creatures emerging from some of the trees. They looked like turtles that wore safety helmets on their heads, and they were carrying hammers. They were known as Hammer Bros, and they looked hungry.<br>Not wanting to be dinner, Roger and Anita ran for their lives while the hammer bros gave chase. Soon, The Radcliffes arrived at an iron gate. They both yelled, "Let us in, we're being chased by hammer bros! Eventually, the gate opens and they fall in. They slammed the door just in the nick of time before the hammer bros could get them. When they looked up, they saw a formidable (and rather gloomy) castle. Then, it began to rain. Not wanting to catch a cold, the Radcliffes went into the castle and entered the foyer.

"Hello?" called Roger, hoping someone would answer him. No one did. "Hello?" called Anita. As the Radcliffes looked around, they heard voices.  
>"That poor couple, they must've got lost in the woods," said a voice that sounded young, but tough.<br>"Stop talking you idiot and he may leave!" said a somewhat nerdy voice.  
>Wondering where the voices came from, Anita continues, "Who is it? Anyone there?"<br>"Don't you dare say anything, Bart! Not a word!" said the nerdy voice.  
>"We apologize for coming in uninvited, but our transportation ran off and we need a place to stay for the night," explained Roger.<br>"Aw, have a heart, Donatello. He's just lost." insisted the voice who is identified as Bart.  
>"Ssh!" hissed the voiced of Donatello.<br>Bart ignored Donatello and said, "Don't worry sir and madam. You're welcome here."  
>"Who said that?" asked Roger.<br>"Right here, sir."  
>"Huh?" Anita felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down, and to her surprise, she saw a bird! The bird was a raven with a tin can shaped head, big eyes, and nine spikes on its hair.<br>"Hello," said Bart the raven. Startled, Anita jumped back.  
>"Oh, you have to do it, do you? Very typical, Bart," The voice of Donatello came in. He was a muscular turtle with a crimson mask and matching wrist, elbow and knee bands, and he carried a bo staff with him.<br>(A/N: Donatello is supposed to be in his original '84 TMNT comic form.)

"Oh. Hi there. I...ah, ah, ACHOO!" Roger has accidentally sniffed in some dust and sneezed right on Donatello's face. Roger uses a hanky to wipe his own nose while Donatello just wiped himself clean.  
>"You both wet. Come on. Come sit by the fire." insisted Bart as he led Roger and Anita to the parlor.<br>"Why, thank you. I'm getting sick." mumbled Roger talking funny.  
>"Hold it! Don't you dare!" yelled Donatello as he runs after the two into the parlor. Unknown to either of them, a huge shadowed figure was watching this. With a growl, the figure rushed off.<p>

"You don't know what our boss would do if he catches him here!" yelled Donatello as he runs into the parlor. Bart ignored him.  
>"Stop right there!" Donatello tripped and fell. When he got up, he groans as he sees Bart allowing Roger and Anita to sit in a comfortable couch right near the fireplace. "Not the master's couch! Anything but that!"<br>As he looks concerned, a stuffed animal runs by. It is a plush tiger with a white muzzel, white paws, and a white belly. Its name is Hobbes.  
>(AN: Hobbes is supposed to be in his "Inanimate" mode. See "Calvin and Hobbes," and you'll know what I mean.)

"Oh no. I'm not seeing this." yelped Donatello covering his eyes. "I really am not seeing this!"  
>"Ah, what a nice stuffed animal," said Anita.<br>"Knock it off all of you! Don't forget who is in charge here..." Donatello was suddenly run over by a tea cart rushing in. When it stops near where Roger and Anita are sitting, two figures revealed themselves. One figure was a blue humanoid creature with spiky black hair, and she wore a white dress, a matcing hat, and a pair of white clogs. Her name was Smurfette.  
>(AN: Smurfette is in her form that Gargamel originally made her in.)  
>The other figure was a kangaroo that had blond hair that kind of resembled a Beatles cut. His name is Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under).<p>

"Would you both like a spot of tea sir and madam?" asked Smurfette, "It will warm you up in no time."  
>"Don't you dare pour any tea in! Please, don't!" yelped Donatello very concerned. "NO TEA!"<br>Smurfette and Cody ignored Donatello and they continued to serve the tea to Roger and Anita. Cody gave each person a cup.  
>"Here you go, sir and madam," said Cody.<br>"Thank you, young kangaroo," replied Roger and Anita.

Suddenly the doors to the parlor slammed open. A howling wind blows in and puts the fire in the fireplace out. Smurfette looks nervous while Cody goes to hide under the tea cart.  
>"Uh-oh," said Cody.<br>Gulping, Roger and Anita sat in their chairs and didn't move. If they looked over at the door, they would have seen something horrible. It is a muscular monster covered in black fur. He had spikey blond hair, blue eyes, grey skin, and a long snout with a black nose at the end. His only clothes were a green sleeveless turtle-neck, and a torn pair of jeans. He was once Yamato "Matt" Ishida, the spoiled and selfish digidestined prince, now a digimon cursed under a spell.  
>(AN: think of Alf the Alien, only with black fur, a grey face, and Matt's hair.)

Matt walked around on all fours, sniffed the air, and he growled, "There's some strangers in here."  
>"Uh sir," said Bart, "Allow me to explain. This man and woman were lost in the woods, all cold and scared, and..." he was interuppted when Matt roared angrily. Bart quickly withdrew his point.<br>Donatello then said, "Master Matt, if I can just say...it's his fault! I wasn't in on the idea from the beginning! I try to stop them but did they listen? Heck no! They don't care and..." Matt roared even louder, and scared Donatello, who went to hide behind Bart (which was actually funny because Bart's too small for Donatello to hide behind).

Anita looks over her side and sees nothing. When Roger looked over his side however, he came face to face with a furious Matt.  
>"Who are you? Why are you here?" demanded Matt angrily as he stood on two legs.<br>"Please...I got lost in the woods. And..." Roger said, trembling in fear.  
>"YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE!"<br>"We didn't mean to..." protested Anita, but both she and Roger were focusing on Matt, and the Digimon was not too happy about that.  
>"What are you staring at?" snarled Matt.<br>"We're not staring at anything!" said Roger.  
>"So," said Matt furiously, "You've both come to stare at the DIGIMON HAVE YOU?"<br>Roger and Anita ran for the door, but Matt got there first and he blocked them.  
>"We didn't mean to upset you or cause harm!" said Roger.<br>"We just wanted a place to stay!" agreed Anita.  
>"Oh-ho, I'll give the both of you a place to stay!" snapped Matt as he picked up Roger and Anita and dragged them out of the room.<br>"Wait! No! NOOOOO!" screamed Roger and Anita in horror. Everyone else can only looked helplessly as their master Matt dragged the kicking and screaming Radcliffes out of the room before slamming the door behind him shut. 


	4. Chapter Three

Phoebe went to school the next day, totally unaware of what happened last night. She is also unaware of two people peeking through the doors to Walkerville Elementary. These two figures are Earl and Ratticus.

"Phoebe's gonna love this," said Ratticus.  
>"You're right, Ratticus. It's her lucky day," said Earl. He wore a spiffy tuxedo because when Phoebe sees him, she just has to say yes to the question he will pop.<p>

Earl then turned to a crowd of people he invited to his wedding. He even got the Puffy AmiYumi band, a caterer, and a priest.

"I thank you all for coming to my wedding," said Earl, "I suppose I should go in now and propose to the girl."

Everybody laughed at his joke, except for the Ashleys, who are bawling their eyes out because their hopes of marrying Earl are pretty much gone now.

"Ratticus," said Earl, "The moment Phoebe and I come through the door..."  
>"I know, I know," said Ratticus, "I start the band!"<br>Ratticus then picked up a baton and conducted Puffy AmiYumi to play a poor rendition of "The Bridal Chorus." He stops conducting when Earl slammed a tuba onto his head.  
>"Not yet, you idiot!" snapped Earl.<br>"Sorry," said Ratticus within the tuba.

Inside Ms Frizzle's class, seven students around Phoebe's age checked out the commotion from the class window. The first student was a boy with red curly hair, glasses, and wore a yellow and white striped shirt, jeans, and blue sneakers. His name was Arnold Perlstein.  
>The second student was an asian girl with chin length hair, and wore a pink t-shirt, crimson pants, a vest matching her pants, and black Mary Janes. Her name was Wanda Li.<br>The third student was a boy with dark hair, and he wore a red cap, a green t-shirt with a red "R", dark green pants, and red sneakers. His name was Ralphie Tenneli.  
>The fourth student was a girl with blonde pigtails, and wore a purple turtleneck, an aqua marine skirt, purple socks, and crimson sneakers. Her name was Dorothy Ann, but her friends called her, "D.A".<br>The fifth student was a Latino boy with a Beatles cut, and he wore a blue kangaroo sweater with a yellow shirt under it, red pants, and black shoes. His name was Carlos Ramon.  
>The sixth student was an African-American girl with her hair in a high ponytail, and she wore a magenta tunic with a sky blue diagonal line through it, blue tights, and magenta pumps. Her name was Keesha Franklin.<br>The last student was an African-American boy with a flat top, and he wore a blue sweater with a green collar, denim jeans, and black sneakers. His name was Tim.  
>All together, they are Phoebe's friends and classmates.<p>

"What's going on?" asked Arnold.  
>"Is it just me, or is that a wedding?" asked Ralphie.<br>"According to my observation," said D.A, "Earl P Sidebottom is planning another attempt to try and marry Phoebe."  
>"I hope she doesn't accept his offer," said Wanda.<p>

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Phoebe is about to enter Ms Frizzle's class when she heard a knock on the school doors. She went over and look out the door, and surprise, surprise, it was Earl. Phoebe rolled her eyes, then opened the door.

"Why Earl P Sidebottom, what a surprise," said Phoebe, forcing a smile.  
>"It sure is," said Earl, "This is the day that your dreams come true."<br>Bemused, Phoebe asked, "What do you know about my dreams?"  
>"Lots," replied Earl, "Imagine this... a big hunting lodge. My biggest kill roasting in the oven, and my wife massaging my feet while the little ones play with the dogs. We'll have six or seven."<br>"I don't know, Earl," said Phoebe, "i think living in the dalmatian plantatian is enough.."  
>"No, silly," said Earl, "We'll have six or seven strapping sons, like me."<br>Phoebe sarcastically replies with, "Imagine that."  
>"And you know who my wife will be?" asked Earl.<br>"Let me guess..."  
>"You, Phoebe," said Earl.<br>Phoebe then said, "Earl, I'm speechless..."  
>"Just say the word," said Earl, "Say you'll marry me."<br>"I'm sorry, Earl," said Phoebe as she fumbled for the school door, "I just don't deserve you."  
>Then she opened the door, and Earl fell out of the door into a nearby mud puddle while Phoebe closed the door. Puffy AmiYumi started playing, thinking that was the cue. However, Ratticus once again stops conducting when he notices Earl in the puddle with an angry face.<br>"Did she say 'Yes?'" asked Ratticus.  
>Earl then picked up Ratticus and said, "I'll have Phoebe as my wife if it's the last thing I do!" He then threw Ratticus into the puddle and stormed off.<p>

Meanwhile, back in the school, Phoebe entered the classroom and said, "Hi everyone, is Earl gone?"  
>Keesha looked out the window and said, "Yes, and the wedding guests and all have also left."<br>"Can you imagine?" asked an infuriated Phoebe, "He asked me to marry him! Me! The wife of a boorish, brainless..."  
>then she broke into song.<p>

Madame Sidebottom, can't you just see it Madame Sidebottom, his little wife

"I know I can't," said Carlos.

Not me, no sir, I guarantee it I want much more than this provincial life...

Phoebe then ran out of the school and into the soccer field, followed by her friends and classmates. She sang some more.

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere I want it more than I can tell And for once it might be grand To have someone understand I want so much more than they've got planned...

After the song, Keesha spoke up, "It's okay Phoebe, we understand."  
>"Yeah and besides," said Tim, "You did at least one good thing today."<br>"What is that?" asked Phoebe.  
>"You accidently let Earl fall into a Mud Puddle," replied Carlos.<br>"Carlos!" scolded the class.

Suddenly, the class saw a familiar bus come up to the parking lot. They rushed over.  
>Ms Frizzle got out of the bus. "Good morning class," she said in an eerily scared tone.<br>"Ms Frizzle?" asked the class in concern.  
>"What happened?" asked Arnold.<br>Phoebe noticed that The Friz came back with Liz, Pongo and Perdita, but no Roger or Anita!  
>"Where's Roger and Anita?" asked Phoebe.<br>"We got lost in the woods, we got attacked by Haunter, and we had to make a getaway! Roger and Anita must have gotten lost."  
>Worried, Phoebe deattatches the invention from the back of the bus and says, "We got to find them! Take me where you saw them last!"<br>Wanda then said, "Phoebe, you can't go by yourself," then she said to the rest of the class, "C'mon you wheezly wimps! We're going to find Phoebe's uncle and aunt."  
>"I knew I should have stayed home today," said Arnold as he and the rest of the class bord the bus. <p>


	5. Chapter Four

When Ms Frizzle and her class rode through the forest with the dogs searching for the Radcliffes, they came across the same castle they entered last night.  
>"Wow. What is this place?" asked Tim.<br>The class and dogs exit out of the bus. Phoebe gasped and walked up to the gate, picking up something.  
>"It's a piece of Anita's skirt!" cried Phoebe.<br>"They must be here then," Pongo said to Perdita.  
>"We must go in," said Wanda.<p>Inside the castle, Donatello and Bart were arguing about the incident that happened two chapters ago.<br>"You really had to invite them, didn't you Bart?" asked Donatello sarcastically. "Give them tea, let them sit in the master's couch and pet his tiger."  
>"Well sorr-ee for being nice," said Bart.<br>Suddenly, Phoebe and her class came into the foyer.  
>"Hello, is anyone here?" asked Phoebe.<p>

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Smurfette and the other Smurfs were cleaning dishes. Cody ran (or hopped) into the kitchen with some news.  
>"Hey Smurfs, there's a class and two dogs in the castle!" cried Cody.<br>Smurfette bluntly replied with, "Now Cody, now is not the time to smurf wild stories."  
>Cody then said, "No, I'm serious."<br>"I hate news," said Grouchy Smurf.  
>Just then, another creature came into the room excited. It's a swan with black hair and a pink dress. Her name was Jessica Lovejoy, the maid.<br>"Smurfs! I just saw a girl in the castle!" said Jessica, "I would show you!"  
>"See?" said Cody with a smug grin.<p>

Bart and Donatello didn't notice because Donatello kept insulting Bart.  
>"Irresponsible, stupid, bird brained..." said Donatello. Bart made a hand puppet and mocked what the turtle was saying to him as the raven was crossing his eyes.<br>"Mr and Mrs Radcliffe?" a voice called out.  
>"Did you see that?" Bart asked Donatello. The two then saw Ms Frizzles class and the dalmatians go down a corridor. Arnold was hiding behind Wanda, Carlos and DA were holding hands, as were Keesha and Ralphie. Bart cried, "It's a girl!"<br>"Which one? There are four girls and one woman," said Donatello.  
>"Let's see, the Asian girl is taken because that red head boy is hiding behind her, the blonde girl and African American girl are taken because they're both holding hands with two other boys, but the girl in a red jumper..." Bart then got very excited and said, "That's it! She's the one who can break the spell!"<br>Bart flew over to the class as Donatello gave chase yelling, "Hey, Come back here bird boy!"

Bart and Don go to a door the class had passed and open it. It leads to a tower. Don hid behind the door and Bart began running up the stairs. This caught the class' attention.  
>"Hello? Anyone there?" asked Phoebe. She then heard Bart flapping up the stairs.<br>"Hey, there's some stairs," said Keesha, as she pointed to the aformentioned stairs. The class and dogs went up the stairs. Phoebe heard something and said, "Wait! We're looking for my uncle and aunt!" Don poked his head out from behind the door and saw the class running up to where the prisoner is being kept.

When they reach the top of the tower, they try to find the person they heard. Bart hid behind a pillar.  
>"Weird. He just disappeared," said Dorothy Ann.<br>"Is anyone here?" asked Phoebe.  
>"Phoebe?"<br>Phoebe looks shocked. It's her uncle's voice! She hears it from a nearby prison door. She and her friends ran over to it, and the figures are indeed Roger and Anita.  
>Anita poked out her head and said, "How did you find us?"<br>Phoebe felt Anita's hands and said, "Oh dear, Anita. Your hands are like ice!"  
>Roger coughs a bit.<br>"And Mr Radcliffe is sick," added Carlos.  
>"We have to get you both out of here," said Wanda.<br>"No! Phoebe, your class, the dogs, and you should leave this place immediately!" said Roger.  
>"Who did this to you?" asked Phoebe.<br>"Please, there is no time! You got to go, now!" said Anita.  
>"We won't leave you!" said Ralphie.<br>Suddenly, a furry black arm came out of nowhere and pulled the group away from the door.  
>"What are you all doing here?" It was Matt, the one who seized Roger and Anita last night.<br>"Who are you?" asked Phoebe, who was somewhat afraid. It was dark, so she didn't know who she was talking to.  
>"I am Yamato Ishida. The owner of this castle," said Matt.<br>"We've come for Roger and Anita," said Keesha. "You have to let them go! They're very sick!"  
>"Then they shouldn't have trespassed here!"<br>"They would die! We'll do anything if you agree to let them go!" said Arnold.  
>"None of you can do anything. They're my prisoners now!" said Matt as he was leaving the room.<br>"There must be something we could do," said Tim as he began to think.  
>However, Phoebe was thinking harder than Tim because she thought of an idea that she might regret thinking of.<br>"Wait!" cried Phoebe. Matt stopped to look at her. Phoebe looked over at her uncle and aunt and said, "Take ME instead."  
>"You?" asked Matt in a tone that was a combination of anger and disbelief. However, Matt ponders this for a moment. He then calmed himself down and asked Phoebe, "You want to take their place?"<br>"Phoebe, what are you doing?" asked Arnold.  
>"The only thing I can do for my uncle and aunt," replied Phoebe.<br>"Phoebe, don't! Think about what you're doing!" cried Roger from his prison cell.  
>"If I do, will you let them go?" asked Phoebe.<br>"Yes," replied Matt. "But, you must promise to stay her for eternity."  
>Phoebe ponders this. If she stays, then she will never see her family and friends ever again. Then again, it's for her uncle and aunt's sake. Phoebe then frowns.<br>"Can you please come into the light? I want to know who I'm talking too," said Phoebe. Matt didn't respond at first, but he relented and came into the light, revealing himself to everyone. The class gasped as Phoebe turned away.  
>"Phoebe, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Dorothy Ann in concern.<br>"Phoebe, please! We won't let you do this!" cried Anita.  
>Phoebe then turned to Matt with her eyes closed and said, "You have my word."<br>"Deal," snarled Matt. He then stormed over to Roger and Anita's cell and opened the door. Pongo then said, "We better follow our masters and help them."  
>"That's a good idea," said Perdita. Phoebe then fell down to her knees, regretting what she had said. Pongo and Perdita gave Phoebe on last lick before leaving with their owners.<br>"Phoebe! We're both older than you! We've lived our lives!" cried Roger as he and Anita are being dragged off by Matt.  
>"Hey, wait!" cried Wanda in alarm.<br>"Phoebe!" cried Anita as she and her husband are being dragged off, with their dogs following them.  
>"Wait!" cried Phoebe, but Matt didn't listen and just continued storming off.<p>

Outside, Matt dragged the Radcliffes out to a tank engine named Thomas.  
>"Please spare our niece!" the Radcliffes said in unison.<br>Matt ignored them and threw them into Annie the coach. Matt yelled, "Forget it! She isn't your concern anymore!"  
>Pongo and Perdita hopped onto the coach as well.<br>Matt then turned to Thomas and said, "Take them to the village and leave them there!"  
>As Thomas sped off with the Radcliffes and Dalmatians inside, Ms Frizzle's class watched from the tower. Phoebe buried herself in her arms and cried heavily.<p>

Matt reentered the tower. Along the way he met Bart.  
>"Hey master Yamato?" asked Bart.<br>"What?" snapped Matt.  
>"Since Phoebe is staying here, maybe you should offer her a nicer room." Matt snarled at Bart angrily.<br>"Then again, maybe not," said Bart sheepishly.

As Matt entered Phoebe's cell, he sees Phoebe crying on the ground with her class nearby.  
>Matt looks at the others and said, "Why are the rest of you guys here? You're not prisoners here."<br>Keesha then said to Matt, "Well, you didn't give Phoebe the chance to say goodbye to her family."  
>"And besides, we're staying here so she doesn't feel alone," added Ralphie.<br>"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see them again and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye," sobbed Phoebe.  
>Matt felt sorry about his actions. He then thinks about a way to make Phoebe feel better. "I'll show all of you to your room."<br>"Huh?" asked Wanda in surprise.  
>"Our room?" asked Phoebe, "But I thought..."<br>"Do you all want to stay in the tower?" asked an annoyed Matt.  
>"No." Ms Frizzle's class replied.<br>"Then follow me."

Later, Matt led Ms Frizzle's students through the corridors of the castle. Ms Frizzle didn't come because Matt decided that she should stay with the bus. The students looked around in amazement. Phoebe then looked at Matt. Remembering what she had done earlier, she shed a tear. Bart followed Matt through the walk. Bart wanted Matt to say something because the whole walk was silence without speaking.  
>"Say something, man," said Bart.<br>Matt then turned and said, "I hope you all like it here."  
>Bart then nudged Matt as to say, "Go on.."<br>Matt continued, "You can all go into any place in the castle, except the West Wing."  
>Phoebe asked, "What's in the Wes-"<br>"It's forbidden!" snapped Matt, cutting Phoebe off. Then he said, "Only I can go into the West Wing. Don't ask any questions, please."  
>As the group continues, Keesha whispers, "I know somethings up, but I'm not sure what it is."<br>"Agreed, but I'm not really sure what it is," said Ralphie.

Soon they all arrived at a guest room which, despite not being used in years since the castle hasn't received guests, is very nice. Matt then opened the door to let everyone come into the room.  
>"Now if you want anything, my servents will be more than happy to help," said Matt.<br>"Psst," said Bart, "Invite Phoebe to dinner."  
>"Phoebe," said Matt.<br>"Yes?" asked Phoebe.  
>"You will join me for dinner," said Matt. He then roared, "That's not a request!"<br>He then slammed the door, scaring everybody. Phoebe then rushed over to the bed and put her head on it, burying herself in her arms, and began to cry once more. Her classmates came to comfort her while they themselves shed a few tears. 


	6. Chapter Five

Meanwhile, in a tavern back in town, most of the patrons in there are having a good time. All but one, and that one was Earl.

"Who does she think she is?" asked Earl rhetorically, "That girl has tangled with the wrong boy. No one says 'no' to Earl P Sidebottom!"

"Darn right," said Ratticus.

"I was Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated," fumed Earl, as he threw a mug into the nearby fireplace "Why, it's more than I can bear."

"More drinks?" asked Ratticus.

"What for?" asked Earl, "Nothing helps. I'm so embarassed."

"Who? You?" asked Ratticus, "Never! Phanthom, you've got to pull yourself together..." then Ratticus broke into song.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Earl Looking so down in the dumps Every guy here'd love to be you, Earl Even when taking your lumps

Some customers in the tavern cheered

There's no man in town as admired as you You're everyone's favorite guy Everyone's awed and inspired by you And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Sidebottom, no one's quick as Sidebottom No one's next as incredibly thick as Sidebottom For there's no man in town half as manly Perfect, a pure paragon!  
>You can ask any Tom, Dick, or Stanley And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!<p>

Ratticus pulls off a belt that was being worn by Goofy. Goofy's pants fall to the ground as Ratticus used his belt to wrap around Earl's neck, who flexes his neck and breaks the belt. As Ratticus continued singing and dancing, The Hacker, Buzz, and Delete join in.

Hacker/Buzz/Delete: No one's been like Sidebottom, a king-pin like Sidebottom

Ratticus: No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Sidebottom

Earl: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Hacker/Buzz/Delete:My, what a guy that Sidebottom!  
>Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips<p>

Ratticus: Sidebottom is the best and the rest is all drips!

While he sang and danced while holding a can of soda, Ratticus accidently drenched Earl with some of the soda. Earl then punched Ratticus in the nose. Some of the other people in the bar tackle Earl, and a big brawl starts.

Everyone: No one fights like Sidebottom,  
>no one bites like Sidebottom<p>

Kinnikuman: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Gaston

Ashleys: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Earl: As you see I've got biceps to spare

Ratticus: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Earl opened the top of his shirt, revealing a hairy chest.

Earl: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

Earl then plays chess with Grampa Simpson. Frustrated, Earl throws the board to the ground, sending chess pieces flying.

Hacker/Buzz/Delete: No one hits like Sidebottom, matches wits like Sidebottom

Ratticus: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Sidebottom

Earl then took a bite out of Goofy's belt and chewed on the piece.

Earl: I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!

Earl spat out the piece into a cuspidor, making a perfect "ding" noise.

All: Ten points for Sidebottom!

Earl then juggled some eggs.

Earl: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs Every morning to help me get large!  
>And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs So I'm roughly the size of a barge!<p>

Ratticus tries to juggle, but he unfortunately got some egg yolk in his face instead.

All: No one shoots like Sidebottom, makes those beauts like Sidebottom

Ratticus: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Sidebottom

Earl: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

ALL: My what a guy! Gaston!

All the sudden the song was interuppted when two familiar figures rushed into the tavern. It was Roger and Anita.

"Help!" cried Roger, "You've got to help us!"

"Help you with what?" asked Moe Syzlak the bartender.

"Please! We need your help!" cried Anita, "He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon."

"Who?" asked Ratticus.

"Phoebe!" replied Roger. "We must go. N-not a minute to lose!"

"Slow down Mr and Mrs Radcliffe," said Earl. "Who has Phoebe trapped in a dungeon?"

"A Digimon," replied Roger.

"A horrible monstrous Digimon," added Anita.

A pit bull named Carface asked, "Is it a big Digimon?"

"Enormous!" replied Roger.

"With a long ugly snout?" asked Raffish Ralph.

"Hideously ugly!" replied Anita.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" asked Mortimer Mouse.

"Excactly!" replied Roger.

"Will you help us out?" asked Anita.

Earl said, "Sure, Radcliffes. We WILL help you out."

"You will?" asked Roger and Anita, "Oh thank you so much!"

Buzz and Delete then picked Roger and Anita up and tossed them out of the bar.

"Crazy old Roger and Anita," laughed Hacker. "They are always up for a good laugh!"

Earl then got an idea. He ponders, "Crazy old Roger and Anita hmmm? Crazy old Roger and Anita."  
>Earl then broke into song.<p>

Earl: Ratticus, I'm afraid I've been thinking.

Ratticus: A dangerous pastime...

Earl: I know.  
>But those wacky old coots are Phoebe's relatives And their sanity's only so-so Now the wheels in my head have been turning Since I looked at those loony old people See I promised myself I'd be married to Phoebe,<br>And right now I'm evolving a plan!

Earl then whispers his plan to Ratticus.

Ratticus: Now I get it!

Earl and Ratticus: Let's go!  
>No one plots like Sidebottom, takes cheap shots like Sidebottom<p>

Ratticus: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sidebottom

All: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
>My what a guy, Sidebottom!<p>

Meanwhile, outside of the tavern, poor Roger and Anita are wandering outside in a snowstorm looking for help.

"Will anyone help us?" They asked to no one in particular. 


End file.
